Comfort Zones
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: The week assignment is to sing songs out of their comfort zones. New friendships could be formed because of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Mr Schue finished writing on the white board and turned around to the Glee Club. They all had the same vacant expressions on their face.

"Okay, guys. In order to beat Vocal Adrenaline we need to get out of our comfort zones. This week's assignment is to sing a solo that is out of your comfort zone", Mr Schue began. He could hear the kids complaining. "Your names are all in this hat, and you have to pick a song that is in the will house of the person you chose."

"I'll go first," Rachel said getting off her seat and walking toward Mr Schue. She reached her hand in and groaned when she read the name. "Santana."

"Okay," Mr Schue smiled. "Try some Amy Winehouse maybe? Finn, your next."

Finn walked to the front of the room and picked out a name from the hat. "Blaine", he said nervously.

"Try Pink or Katy Perry?" Blaine said helpfully. "You'll be fine."

Quinn walked up the hat next and her eyes widened when she read the name. "Kurt. Oh, god, I can't sing broad way."

"Sorry Quinn," Mr Schue looked at the blonde. "The fates have spoken."

Blaine walked up with Kurt and they both chose a name out of the hat. Blaine looked nervous and Kurt just smiled.

"Mercedes," Blaine said nervously. "Does this mean I have to sing Aretha?"

"No," Mercedes said quickly. "Just anything RNB okay."

"I got Rachel," Kurt laughed. "This is going to be a walk in the park."

"Ah," Mr Schue commented taking Rachel's name. "Pick again Kurt."

Kurt dug his hand in the box and picked out another name.

"Brittany," he said nervously. "So, what does she sing?"

"Kesha," Brittany smiled. "Or Brittany Spears. Your choice."

Santana went up next and chose Tina's name out of the hat. Tina followed her and chose Finn's name, which cause her to roll her eyes. Mercedes followed that and chose Mike's name. Mike was the next and chose Sam's name from the hat. Sam followed Artie and chose Quinn's name. Puck went up after Sam and chose Artie's name.

"Brittany," Mr Schue smiled. "You have Rachel's name."

"Coolness," Brittany smiled. "I will totally rock a stage song."

"It's called Broadway Brittany and I highly doubt that," Rachel began. "Do you know how hard Broadway is to pull off."

"Okay," Mr Schue said, stopping Rachel. "The performances will start tomorrow so get home and start preparing your numbers."

Rachel smiled as she picked up her books and grabbed Finn's arm. Everyone in the room was complaining, Mercedes the loudest about how it was unfair that she do to the dance number.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this so far, and if you have any suggestions for what they should sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Amy Winehouse or Katy Perry. Just in case you were wondering.**

Rachel was walking towards her English class when she saw Finn in the corner of her eye. He looked he was talking intimately with Quinn.

"Hey Finn," Rachel called out which made him turn around. "I wanted to talk to you about my Glee number."

"Oh," Finn said quietly. "What about it?"

"Why were you talking to Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Are you planning on breaking up with me again? Because if you are, I am never coming back to you."

"I'm not allowed to talk to her," Finn asked. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair?"

"You loved her Finn. She was your first love, I totally get it." Rachel said storming off.

Finn kicked the locker and walked in the other direction. When he got to Glee club at the end of the day, he saw Rachel standing at the front of the room about to start her song. The only spare seat was next to Quinn so he took it, which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"Well," Rachel began. "The song that I chose is Amy Winehouse's Back to Black. It expresses exactly how I am feeling right now."

The music began and Rachel stared directly at Finn as she began singing.

He left no time to regret  
>Kept his lips wet<br>With his same old safe bet  
>Me and my head high<br>And my tears dry  
>Get on without my guy<p>

Rachel was still was staring at Finn as she sang, and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

You went back to what you knew  
>So far removed from all that we went through<br>And I tread a troubled track  
>My odds are stacked<br>I'll go back to black 

Finn saw Quinn rolling her eyes as Rachel sung the chorus staring at the both of them.

I love you much  
>It's not enough<br>You love blow and I love puff  
>And life is like a pipe<br>And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<br>I go back to us 

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<p>

Black, black, black, black,  
>black, black, black,<br>I go back to  
>I go back to<p>

Finn got off his seat and walked out the choir room.

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<br>I go back to us 

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<br>I go back to us 

"Very nice Rachel," Mr Schue said when the song finished. "This is what I am talking about."

"Excuse me," Rachel said as she ran out of the room and caught up with Finn.

"Why did you leave the room?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to him outside.

"I am not in love with Quinn, Rachel. I am in love with you." Finn said. "Can we go back to the choir room now? I have something I want to sing to you."

When they reached the choir room, Finn took centre stage. He smiled at Rachel and then the music began.

You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you're touchin me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<br>Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
>This evolution with you comes naturally<br>Some call it science  
>We call it chemistry<br>This is the story of the birds and the bees  
>Even the seasons change<br>Our love still stays the same

Rachel smiled as Finn grabbed her hands and continued singing.

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat

Everyone was dancing around Finn but Rachel was still smiling at him.

I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic my whole body flutterin  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<p>

I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me comin back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies blue skies<br>Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<p>

Rachel got up and started dancing with Finn as continued singing.

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh)  
>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh)<br>Hummingbird heartbeat

You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not not oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like<br>Like a symphony oooooh

Finn started spining Rachel around which made her start laughing.

Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<p>

Everyone sung the last verse together.

Hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh)  
>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh) hey yeah<br>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh) hey yeah  
>Hummingbird heartbeat (oh oh)<br>Hummingbird heartbeat

"Well," Rachel smiled. "I guess I was wrong."

They walked out of the choir room and to the car park together as Finn grabbed onto her hand.

"Is that the first time you have ever admitted that?" Finn asked as he kissed her goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any Britney Spears songs or Beyonce songs. Also, anything from Rent.**

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL THEMES BETWEEN KURT AND BLAINE LATER IN THE CHAPTER.**

"Mr Schue," Kurt and Mercedes said on their way into Glee Club. "Can we perform our songs as a duet?"

"Why?" Mr Schue asked.

"Mike and Brittany are the best dancers in here," Mercedes began. "So, we have a Britney Spears and Madonna number."

"Sure," Mr Schue smiled. "The stage is yours."

Everyone took their seats as the two best friends just smiled at each other.

All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner take it down!<p>

It's me against the music 

Kurt moved closer to Mercedes for his line  
>It's just me<p>

Mercedes did the same thing back to Kurt and everyone started laughing.  
>And me <p>

They music started and they both started dancing with each other.

No one cares  
>It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist<br>To hell with stares  
>The sweat is drippin' all over my face<br>No one's there  
>I'm the only one dancin' up in this place<br>Tonight I'm here  
>Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass<br>I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
>If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
>In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on<p>

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and pulled him up to dance with him, and Mercedes did the same with Sam.

All my people on the floor  
>Let me see you dance<br>Let me see ya  
>All my people wantin' more<br>Let me see you dance  
>I wanna see ya<br>All my people round and round  
>Let me see you dance<br>Let me see ya  
>All my people in the crowd<br>Let me see you dance  
>I wanna see ya <p>

Kurt and Mercedes let Blaine and Sam go back to their seats and started dancing with each other again.

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go  
>If you wanna party, just grab somebody<br>Hey Britney  
>We can dance all night long <p>

Mercedes takes over lead and dances around Kurt.

Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
>Come over here I got somethin' to show ya<br>Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
>If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got<br>All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down<p>

They start dancing with each other again and the entire glee club is wolf whistling them.

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>Just work your body and let it go<p>

If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
>Hey Britney<br>We can dance all night long

All my people on the floor  
>Let me see you dance<br>Let me see ya  
>All my people wantin' more<br>Let me see you dance  
>I wanna see ya<br>All my people round and round  
>Let me see you dance<br>Let me see ya  
>All my people in the crowd<br>Let me see you dance  
>I wanna see ya <p>

"Wow," Mr Schue laughed as Kurt and Mercedes took their seats. "Mike, Brittany you think they did you justice."

"Well, yeah," Brittany began. "But you're supposed to kiss at the end of the song. Madonna and Britney totally did."

"I have a boyfriend and so does Mercedes." Kurt commented.

"Okay," Mr Schue said awkwardly. "Moving on, Blaine, your number tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Blaine smiled. "Get ready for some Beyoncé in here."

After school they day, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in his bedroom when Blaine moved closer to Kurt and started kissing him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said, breaking up the kiss.

"You were really hot in that Britney number," Blaine said shyly.

"I-I'm not ready for this," Kurt stuttered. "I love you, but isn't this too soon."

Kurt ran to his bathroom and locked the door before Blaine had a chance to say anything.

"Kurt," Blaine called. "I'm sorry. I love you, and if that means waiting then I will do it."

"Just go," Kurt cried. "Please Blaine."

Blaine just sat on the other side of the door before he started singing.

Live in my house,  
>I'll be your shelter,<br>Just pay me back  
>WIth one thousand kisses<br>Be my lover  
>and I'll cover you<p>

Kurt came out of the bathroom and Blaine spun him into his embrace.

Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you

They both started singing and a smile slipped onto Kurt's face.

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>Be my life<p>

Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat

You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle

No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>All my life<p>

Kurt took over his part and pushed Blaine onto the bed.

I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<p>

Blaine kissed Kurt in between his lines.

So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,

With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
>When you're worn out and<br>tired,When your heart has expired

If you're cold and you're lonely  
>You've got one nickel only<br>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you<p>

Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you,<br>Yeah,  
>Oh, lover,<br>I'll cover you...

"I'm ready," Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine and they both got down to their boxer shorts.

Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed and crawled on top of him, starting to kiss Blaine from the next downwards before flipping him over and they both pulled down each other's boxer shorts.

"I hope I'm not hurting you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"No," Blaine panted. "This is amazing."

As Kurt slowly came out of Blaine, he kissed his neck and Blaine flipped him over to reciprocate what Kurt had done to him.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked as he came out of Kurt and cuddled up next to him.

"I didn't know it was so amazing to be that close to someone," Kurt replied kissing Blaine again. "You were amazing."

"I love you." Blaine whispered. "Now I know that Rent is a major turn on for you."

"Shut Up," Kurt giggled. "Thanks for running the moment."

The next day, Blaine came up behind Kurt before Glee club and put his arm around his waist.

"Hey," Blaine laughed. "How are you today?"

"Great. You have your number prepared?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "Take a seat?"

Blaine walked into the choir room and took centre stage.

"My song today, like all of my songs is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Get ready for some love on top by Beyoncé." Blaine smiled as the music started.

Honey, honey  
>I can see the stars all the way from here<br>Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<br>Every time you touch me I just melt away

Blaine pulled Kurt up to dance with him.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.  
>But I know<br>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears  
>And finally you put me first<br>Baby it's you.  
>You're the one I love.<br>You're the one I need.  
>You're the only one I see.<br>Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
>You're the one I can always call.<br>When I need you make everything stop.  
>Finally you put my love on top.<p>

Ooo! Come on Baby.  
>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<br>You put my love on top.  
>Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.<br>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
>My love on top.<br>My love on top.

Brittany started dancing with Blaine, which made everyone else come up and start dancing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms again and spun him into him.

Come on Baby  
>I can feel the wind whipping past my face.<br>As we dance the night away.  
>Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.<br>As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.  
>But I know<br>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears.  
>And finally you put me first.<p>

Baby it's you.  
>You're the one I love.<br>You're the one I need.  
>You're the only one I see.<br>Come on baby it's you.  
>You're the one that gives your all.<br>You're the one I can always call.  
>When I need you make everything stop.<br>Finally you put my love on top.

"That was definitely Beyonce!" Mercedes laughed as the music stopped.

"Wait," Brittany said. "Does this mean Blaine is pregnant?"

"No," Blaine laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Beyonce said she was pregnant when she sung this song?" Brittany replied. "I'm confused."

"Don't worry," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "That is just classic Brittany."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor do I own anything from The Sound of Music or Lady Gaga songs.**

When everyone sat down after Blaine's performance, Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany." Mr Schue smiled.

"I have my song," Brittany beamed. "I watch the sound of music every day and I want to sing my favourite things. It's totally a stage song."

"It's called Broadway and I suppose it is." Rachel corrected her.

"Okay," Mr Schue smiled. "Take it away."

Brittany moved to the front of the room and began to sing as everyone was staring at her.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

Brittany started dancing around Mike went up to join her. 

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favourite things<br>And then I don't feel so bad

By this point everyone was dancing around with Brittany except for Santana who just sat in her seat, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

Brittany ran over to Santana and pulled her onto the stage as she sang the next line.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favourite things<p>

When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favourite things<br>And then I don't feel so bad 

"So," Mr Schue said moving to the front of the room. "Did she do you Justice Rachel?"

"Of course not," Rachel replied. "But it was okay for no Broadway experience. I mean, with my help I could probably get her a bit better."

"You know what hobbit," Santana interrupted before Mr Schue interrupted her.

"Quinn, Santana," Mr Schue read the names of his list. "You are performing tomorrow."

Everyone left the glee club and Santana walked to her locker to get her bag out all the while watching Brittany with Artie.

"You love her, don't you?" Quinn asked from behind her.

"What the hell are you on stretchmarks?" Santana replied turning away.

"You look at Brittany the way I used to look at Finn." Quinn smiled.

"What do you want?" Santana breathed heavily.

"So you're a lesbian?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Santana rolled her eyes. "I am not ready to come out though. So let me make one thing very clear, I only told you this because I trust you. If you tell anyone else, I will come into your bedroom while you are sleeping and strangle you."

"I wouldn't tell anyone," Quinn said awkwardly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do a gaga duet with me. I mean, Tina and Kurt sing Gaga. Well, at least I think that they do."

"Sure," Santana replied. "What song did you have in mind?"

"Meet me here after school." Quinn smiled.

The next day in Glee Club Santana and Quinn got to front of the room and looked at each other before the music started, and Quinn began to sing.

There's no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah babe<br>Tonight, yeah babe  
>There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight<br>I need a man who thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
>Tonight yeah babe,<br>Tonight yeah babe,  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<p>

Santana joined in the song and Quinn smiled at her.

It's time to feel the rush,  
>To push the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall in love<p>

I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you <p>

Santana took over lead and pulled Brittany up with her.

Another shot, before we kiss the other side,  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight<br>Alright, alright  
>Pull out your shade 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<br>Tonight, yeah babe  
>Tonight, yeah babe<br>Cuz its the Heart the burden of my name, tonight, tonight

Quinn joined in again and the two former cheerleaders danced with each other.

It's time to feel the rush  
>To push the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall in love<p>

I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<p>

Everyone got up and started dancing with them.

I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<p>

When the song finished Santana pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Tina can you see us singing this as a duet?" Kurt asked as he got back to his seat.

"Totally." Tina laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any Bruno Mars song or any Sammy Davis Jr song either.**

"Mr Schue," Artie raised his hand after Quinn and Santana's performance. "I was away when you assigned everyone's songs but I'm assuming that I had to sing one of Puck's songs?"

"Oh, I am so sorry Artie but yes, one of Puck's songs." Mr SC hue smiled.

"Tee, let's go." Artie said wheeling to the front of the room.

The music started and everyone started smiling as Artie started singing.

Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong  
>Whether I find a place in this world or never belong<br>I've got to be me, I've got to be me  
>what else can I be but what I am<p>

I want to live, not merely survive  
>and I won't give up this dream of life that keeps me alive<br>I've got to be me, I've got to be me  
>the dream that I see makes me what I am<p>

Tina took over lead and danced around Artie.

that faraway prize, a world of success  
>is waiting for me if i heed the call<br>i won't settle down, won't settle for less  
>as long as there's a chance that i can have it all<p>

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
>I can't be right for somebody else if I'm not right for me<br>I got to be free, I've got to be free  
>daring to try, to do it or die, I've got to be me<p>

They sing the last part together while everyone else is clapping for them, except Mike who is sitting with his arms crossed.

That faraway prize, a world of success  
>is waiting for me if I heed the call<br>I won't settle down, won't settle for less  
>as long as there's a chance that I can have it all<p>

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
>I can't be right for somebody else<br>if I'm not right for me  
>I got to be free, I just got to be free<br>daring to try, to do it or die  
>I've got to … be me<p>

"Very nice," Mr Schue said moving back to the front of the room. "Finn? Puck? Thoughts?"

"I liked it." Finn smiled as Puck just nodded.

After the rehearsal, Tina was on her way to English when Mike caught up to her.

"So, you just sing duets now?" Mike asked, his arms still crossed.

"There is nothing going on between Artie and I. Yes, we dated, over a year ago but we are just friends." Tina said angrily.

"You seemed pretty chummy up there. Look, Tina, my dad has laid so much on me. He thinks I shouldn't even be dating. It is doing my head it, too much. So, if you are cheating on me, just tell me now." Mike said furiously.

"I am not cheating!" Tina replied, throwing her hands up in in the air. "I love you Mike and I thought that you knew me better. Now can you just leave me alone?"

The next day in Glee club, Mike walked to the front of the room and smiled at Tina. The music began and Mike took a deep breath before singing.

I know girl, when you look at me  
>you don't know how i feel<br>cause I'm usually so nonchalant  
>my feelings I conceal<br>but I want you to know  
>oh, I want you to know<p>

I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
>but I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile<br>can't wait no more  
>oh, I can't wait no more <p>

Girl, to tell you the truth  
>It's alway's been you<br>I'm all about you  
>oh, girl<br>no one can do me the way you do  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you

Everyone was at the front of the room was dancing with Mike but Tina was still sitting in her seat.

Maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind  
>because a girl like you will come around like<br>once in a million times  
>so what do I do?<br>tell me what do I do

And the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe  
>so for you baby I'll change my ways I'll<br>wear my heart on my sleeve  
>got nothin' to lose<br>I've got nothin' to lose

Mike pulled Tina from her seat and spun her around before dancing with her.

oh, girl, to tell you the truth  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you  
>oh, girl<br>no one can do me the way you do  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you

girl when you smile  
>not a place I'd rather be<br>just stay for a while  
>then you'll see you should be right here with me<br>cause I love everything you do  
>that's why I have to take this time baby to tell ya<br>oh, and now you know  
>and now you know<p>

All the guys in the Glee club sung the last part together.

girl, to tell you the truth  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you  
>oh, girl<br>no one can do me the way you do  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'm all about you<br>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'm all about you<br>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'm all about you girl<br>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

"Thanks Mike," Tina laughed as the song finished, before kissing him. "I loved that song."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any song from Rent, or any other song.**

"Sam, Puck," he said, not even turning around to look at the group.

"I'll go first," Puck said proudly. "I am going to sing dancing with myself because the wheelchair dude sang that."

"Ah, my name is Artie and how did you know I sang that?" Artie replied.

"There are cameras everywhere bro. Also, I think someone uploaded it to YouTube." Puck said, strapping on his guitar.

He started playing guitar as Artie rolled his eyes.

On the floors of Tokyo  
>Down in London town's a go-go<br>With the record selection  
>And the mirror's reflection<br>I'm a-dancing with myself

Oh, when there's no one else in sight  
>In the crowded, lonely night<br>Well, I wait so long for my love vibration  
>And I'm dancing with myself<p>

Brittany got and started dancing with Puck before Santana pulled her back.

oh, dancing with myself  
>oh, dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>And I'm dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
>And there's every type of girl<br>But your empty eyes seem to pass me by  
>And leave me dancing with myself<p>

So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had a chance, I'd ask one to dance  
>And I'd be dancing with myself<p>

Everyone in the club was clicking their fingers along with Puck's singing.

oh, dancing with myself  
>oh, dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>And I'm dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself  
>oh, dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>And I'm dancing with myself

Puck moved closer to Quinn for the next verse and spoke to her.

So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had a chance, I'd ask the world to dance  
>And I'll be dancing with myself<br>I'll be dancing with myself  
>So let's sink another drink<br>'Cause it'll give me time to think 

Everyone was swaying in their seats as Puck finished the song.

oh, dancing with myself  
>oh, dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>And I'm dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself  
>oh, dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>And I'm dancing with myself

"Okay," Mr Schue said at the end of the song. "Nice work Puck. Sam it's your turn."

"Can I just say one thing?" Sam said, moving to the front of the room. "You seriously need to give Quinn more solos. Finding a song to sing was almost impossible. I did find one though, and I would like to dedicate it to my lady, Mercedes. Britt, Tina, help me on back up?"

The two girls got up and moved behind Sam before the music started, and the girls said their first line together.

The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little prayer for you  
>While combing my hair now<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

Everyone in the glee club was laughing, including Mercedes.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<p>

Everyone was singing the last part together.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

"I loved that." Mercedes giggled as Sam smiled at the two girls and took a seat next to her.

"Okay," Mr Schue began. "Everyone's favourite part of the week, what did we learn?"

The entire room sat in complete silence before Rachel threw her arm up in the air and Mr Schue nodded at her.

"Well, I learned that sometimes it's okay to get out of our comfort zones for a change. It was actually quite interesting to hear what everyone else sang," Rachel smiled at the whole room. "I was also watching Rent last night, and I think I have the perfect group number, though it doesn't feature me on lead vocals."

"What was the song you had in mind?" Mr Schue asked.

"The movie opener," Rachel began. "It is perfect and maybe an option for sectionals."

"Okay," Mr Schue looked at the group. "Mercedes, Blaine. The leads are yours."

Everyone got into their spots on stage, and Kurt stood next to Blaine, as they both giggled, remembering what happened the last time anyone performed Rent. The music began and everyone started singing in harmony.

Five hundred twenty five thousand  
>six hundred minutes<br>Five hundred twenty five thousand  
>moments so dear<br>Five hundred twenty five thousand  
>six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, measure a year

In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights,  
>in cups of coffee, In inches, in miles<br>in laughter in strife, In Five hundred twenty

five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure a year in the life<p>

How about Love  
>how about love<br>how about love  
>measure in love<br>seasons of love  
>seasons of love <p>

Mercedes stepped forward and sung her verse.

Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
>six hundred minutes<br>Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
>journeys to plan<br>Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
>six hundred minutes<br>how do you measure the life of a woman  
>or a man<p>

Blaine looked to Kurt and then stepped forward, singing his verse.

In truth that she learned  
>or in times that he cried<br>In the bridges he burned  
>or the way that she died<p>

Everyone started clapping and singing with each other.

It's time now to sing out,  
>the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.<br>How about love  
>How about love<p>

How about love  
>Measure in love.<br>Seasons of love

Seasons of love.

"Wow, Mr Schue smiled. "I think we have a sectionals contender."

Everyone on stage started smiling and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Guess who will get to be lead again." Kurt looked up at his boyfriend.

"I don't know who you're talking about", Blaine laughed. "Clearly no one I know. Now, I am going to talk to Mr Schue and ask him whether we can duet I'll cover you at Sectionals."

"No," Kurt laughed. "You would never do that."

"Your right," Blaine replied pulling Kurt into a hug. "I probably wouldn't."

**A/N: I have finished! I want to say a BIG thankyou to all the reviewers and the people who added my story to their favourites. **


End file.
